MBAV Short Stories
by Starpaw77
Summary: A collection of funny random short stories.
1. A Upset Erica

_**My series of short random stories, hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

"OMG, OMG!" Erica looked up shrieking at the monitor.

"What is it?" Rory suddenly was right behind her.

"ELINERK AND DEMON ARE GETTING IT ON!" You could hear the _fangirl _screams throughout the school, the halls, the town, the country, the Earth…

"Who are they?" Rory shrugged.

"You… don't… know… who… they… are?" Erica's tone intensified.

"No,"

"They're from the Bloodsucker Diaries! And if you don't know who they are, your dead," Erica looked him in the eyes.

"Ok," Rory shrugged once again…

"AHH," Erica shrieked running at Rory. Suddenly Rory was running from her, her teeth had become fangs, her yellow eyes glowed, looking down at the running cowering Rory.

Rory suddenly slammed a class door. He panted, sighing in relief. He came to find out that he was in Mr. G's class… Mr. G dropped his dark blue marker that he usually held in hand. He glazed into Rory's eyes, "What happened, Rory?"

"Erica's after me, I haven't watched the Bloodsucker Diaries," He whimpered.

Suddenly, people began getting up out of their chairs. Ethan and Benny ran to where Rory was, pushing on the wooden glass door.

Rory started hyperventilating, it was happening, again…

They ran out of the door into the hall, people looked at them like they were crazy, then those people turned to the cows that were behind them. "Oh," They seemed to think in their heads.

Down the hallway, scattering into classrooms, and then running out of those classrooms, and back down the hallway… Out of the school…

A trail led behind them. People almost looked like zombies chasing after them, sept they were going on full speed.

The three ran into the open sky. Leaving the angry people behind…


	2. The Dusker Play

They were having a play, Erica stood on stage, in the middle of Kurt and David

It was time for the play to start. Ethan, the stage manager, was separated apart from the actors, almost behind the curtains. He held a clipboard in both hands.

He just looked at everyone happily clapping sitting in their theatre chairs.

"Ok, ok, everyone, don't get too hyper. This isn't going to be the best play ever. I mean sparkling vampires, idiotic werewolves, romantic competitions," He sighed, looking down at the clipboard.

Everyone then stopped clapping, and began whispering amongst themselves. Ethan then went behind the curtains, backstage.

The actors stood in the middle of the stage…

"Oh, Jakeward," Kurt stood in a position carrying Erica. Her heels stood in the air, flopping around.

"Oh Rochelle, you are my lovely lady," He smiled at her…

"I wish you to bite me," Erica stared into Kurt's lovingly eyes.

"I am sorry, that can only happen if we're not seen, come along with me," He put her down upon the ground, grabbing her hand. He made her follow her to a fake plastic car, were everyone could see them.

"I love you," She still stared into his eyes.

"I'm not human," He held her hands.

"I don't care, bite me. I'm begging you."

He suddenly pretended to plow his fake fangs into her neck.

"Ugh," Ethan rolled his eyes, peering out behind the curtains…

**(42, minutes later, of agonizing waiting)**

"But, I love you!" Erica seemed to cry.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," He walked out of the fake darkened forest.

The curtains shielded the setting. The spotlight appeared in the middle.

"Oh, thank god! I was dying back there," Ethan came out from behind the curtains, still holding his clipboard…

Everyone clapped wildly, whistling. Some even shouting "GREAT PERFORMANCE!"

"Settle down everyone, that wasn't that good," Ethan sighed.

"Again," They all began chanting, over and over.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Ethan began chanting the opposite of them.

"Yes, yes, yes!" They cheered together.

Ethan then stormed backstage dropping his clipboard on the ground…


	3. Rory Who?

"Hey, Erica," Rory smiled at Erica watching TV.

"OMG, Rory is such a badass!" Erica smiled at the TV.

"Really," Rory made a face of pure joy. It the best moment of Rory's life, he had made Erica impressed with his badass-ness.

"I can't believe Rory would do such a thing for Amy!" Erica clapped happily.

"Wait, Amy? I don't know an Amy," Rory suddenly frowned turning to look at Erica watching the TV.

"Aww, he demands his wife back!" Erica was starting to tear up.

"Wife, I don't have a wife named Amy," Rory questioned himself, thinking this through, "Huh," He gasped, "It must be that they injected me with a sleeping pill, and made me marry a girl named Amy! I must call Ethan and Benny,"  
He pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

"Hey, Ethan, did you guys give me a sleeping pill, and make me marry a girl named Amy," Rory questioned Ethan at the other end. There was no response, Ethan had hung up.

"But, uh, wha," Rory was so confused. He started walking unhappily out of the door, till he tripped on a couple of books on the floor.

Erica suddenly turned around, from the TV.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Erica turned to look at the vampire lying on the ground.

"I was just visiting…" He groaned.

"Uh, huh," Erica didn't sound convinced.

"No, really, you said I was a badass!" Rory looked up smiling at the vampire.

"I never said you were a badass," Erica's face turned from surprised to confused.

"Yeah you did, remember," He looked up at her, from the floor.

"Oh, no, not you, the Rory on Doctor Who," Erica looked understanding.

"Oh, what's Doctor Who?" Rory questioned Erica staring into her eyes.

"Get out," Erica pointed towards the doorway, now angry at Rory…

* * *

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If you wish to leave suggestions for other short stories, that would be appreciated. See ya later!**_


	4. The Watery Disco

Jesse's trench coat flopped around as he danced around the school of Whitechapel. They were having a Disco party. Everyone was having a good time, principal Hicks included. Suddenly, loud feet thumped. They turned to look who it was.

"All of you! Now, get out," Stern yelled at everyone, none of them even moved an inch.

"I said out!" Stern yelled again, this time, slamming his feet against the hard marble floor. Nobody moved…

"Do you even enjoy your time, Stern?" Principal Hicks suddenly stood in front of the partying people.

"Of course, I do!" Stern said sternly to **the** principal in front of him.

"When," Hicks crossed his arms. His eyebrows twitched a little, Stern's lips quivered.

"I usually do when making people students feel bad, for my own pleasure," Stern tilted his head, making this smile.

"That's not fun, that's mean," Hicks crossed his arms, "Are you on the good, me, side or bad, Stern," Hicks turned to look at the crowd behind him.

"Good!" They cheered together. "Ugh, ignorant accuses for society," Stern mumbled to himself, walking down the hallway to his office.

Suddenly, Jesse ran in, his arms were crossed, "How dare you ruin our disco!" Jesse shouted at the principal. "Don't care," He arranged his files, not making a look at the vampire.

Jesse made a sad face, and walked out of the office.

Suddenly, Stern turned to a big red button that said _DON'T PUSH, DAMNIT_! He pushed it anyways.

Outside, where the disco took place, everyone was having a good time, when water began pouring down on their heads, making them wet. Everyone gasped looking down at their clothes. They stood there, but began dancing again. Stern walked out of his office, laughing evilly. "Dancing with wet clothes will get you nowhere," He then walked down the hallway, and out of the school…


	5. What is Love?

_**If anyone notices the cover image to this story, I am sorry, I am sooooooo sorry… It needed to happen, it just did, MBAV was totally asking for it! The image represents this short story, too… XD**_

* * *

The three sat in the car, listening to nothing. Ethan was driving while Benny and Rory sat in the other seats. They sighed together. Driving home from school, while doing nothing, but driving and seeing the rode was not pleasant.

Rory suddenly perked up, "I have an idea!" "I don't think that would be such a good idea, Rory," Ethan turned to look over at the blonde vampire. "But I do! Let's play, _What is Love_ by Haddaway!"

"That's actually a great idea!" Benny clapped. "Ok, then," Ethan put in the disk that said _What is Love_. "Here we go!" Benny neatened out his striped shirt.

They slowly began bobbing their heads, back and forth. Till, they bobbed their heads, even faster. They turned to look out the window at the car beside them, it was Stern, and he did not look happy! He plucked his little fist out trying to grab the car. The three looked at him weirdly, and then went back to bobbing their heads.

They looked in the other car beside them, the opposite of Stern's car, it was Jesse. He just stared at them, raising his eyebrows. Suddenly, Jesse began bobbing his head. Stern groaned looking through Ethan, Benny, and Rory's car window, over at Jesse's car...

Stern then opened his car door, crawling on top of his hard meddle car. He stood in the night, beautiful clear city lights poured atop of his head. He then jumped on top the three teen's car, and then jumped onto Jesse's. He opened Jesse's car door, and crawled into his car. He slammed the car door shut.

Ethan, Benny and Rory looked over to see that Stern had taken total control over Jesse's car…

* * *

_***Puts hands up* I am innocent for this story! It-it just had to happen! Mwhahahaha!**_


	6. The List

_**ETHAN'S LONG LIST OF THINGS **_

_Vampires happy, happy… Check_

_Rory being a dufus… Check_

_Benny hitting on girls… Check_

_Stern professing his love to the Lucifractor… Check_

_School bomb… Check…_

_Mr. G surrounded with plants… Check_

_Erica being a fangirl… Check_

_Ready to set the school on fire… Check_

_Sarah crushing on me… X_

Ethan unhappily looked down at his list… Everything was checked but sept the Sarah crushing on him.

He didn't like this, not at all. What if she found some other guy…

His face flushed a bright red; he'd not want that to happen… And today was the perfect day for him to try and get her to like him, in a loving way…

He went down the hallway, hiding the list behind his back. Sarah was at her locker, reaching to grab a couple of papers.

"Hi, Sarah," He nervously said to her. "Hey Ethan," She smiled at him. "So how's things," His face was a blank white now…

"Pretty good, how about you?" He didn't have any way to respond to that simple but complex question…

Suddenly, they heard a fizzing sound, "What's that?" Sarah nervously turned around in all directions…

"Oh no," Ethan looked down at the ground… A sudden explosion came from the **TEACHERS LOUNGE**.

Teachers and the principals came hurdling out. Ethan's face was now blank. Out of the cafeteria came a bright burning light…

They both cringed at the sight…

"What the heck is this?! Is this some kind of supernatural mojo or something?" Sarah complained questioning the boy in front…

"Uhhhh, got to go," He ran down the hall, not turning back at the burnt or exploded part of the school…


	7. Cooler

"Listen, being cooler than you is a natural skill," Rory smirked, eyeing Benny…

"Uh, no… You're just an idiot who can't comprehend and is totally foolish," Benny looked at the vampire whom was now feeling proud of himself…

"Don't look at me with that look, I have the cool spot, you just don't," Rory giggled to himself…

"Oh, for goodness sakes, that isn't true!" Benny justified…

"Excuse me," Rory retorted.

"Come here you dumb snot…"


	8. The Disco Water Effect Part 1

The new annual disco show was on, back to the same old, same old.

Jesse was shaking from left to the right. He was the spotlight of this particular disco.

Stern came out of his tedious little office, appalled.

"YOU, YOU DIDN'T!" Of course he was referring to Jesse, the one in the spotlight.

"I did," He smiled, still dancing…

Stern's fury face was uplifted; he held his fists tightly together…

"Okay, that's it! You people disgust me, OUT!" He called out to the rest of the crowd.

They still danced, ignoring his complaints…

Suddenly, he tripped; he slid across the floor towards the disco… They still hadn't cleaned up all the water that was left there before…

"Huh," He gasped, "You… OUT!"

They didn't stop the disco, they just continued dancing…


End file.
